Then, Now, Forever
by Amethyst Blackquill
Summary: It was impossible. Emotions like these? It's...just...impossible... Intertwines with 2EnigmaticWriter2's Time Travler story. A special Valentine's Day Fanfiction.


**Special Note: To understand the true extent of the story, please read both _Time Traveler_ by 2EnigmaticWriter2's story and _Then, Now, and Forever_. **

* * *

**_Even if I you are alone, __don't feel despair__. I am here for you. Even if we are far apart at night, I still feel you right here next to me. _**

Ragna was curled up against a tree dead at night, in the middle of a forest that didn't seem to have a clearing. He was doing something that he didn't do in ages: Cry. He was crying. His pain knew no ending. How would this pain end? Also, he made a promise to find her again. This criminal-for-life had somebody to find besides his sister.

He had promised that he would find her...but he couldn't find anything that hints that could signal where she could be, not one. Ragna normally couldn't care any less for other people's company but the way he missed her and longed for her was a feeling almost foreign to him.

But... What was this sublime feeling? The man wasn't sure if what he was feeling was right but... It felt as though she was watching him? He'd check all around him but no trace of her. Where was she? Was she really watching? He just wanted her to show up. Ragna almost felt like hugging her tight and never letting her go.

_**The days will come when we will be together again.** _

It wasn't in her place to interfere. The petite blonde wanted so badly to assist him. But because of her duty and her role, she could not do so. It almost made her resent this role she took. Why did this role have to be so constricting, she wondered.

She looked out her window that showcased the night with the full moon outside from her castle. Then, very slowly, a single droplet of water dripped down her face. A tear? No, it can't be. Rachel Alucard didn't know the feeling of sadness or sorrow. It was impossible. She couldn't feel this way. She can't...

**_Don't let go of my hand. We will journey to the ends of this world. Sleep with me...and close your eyes as you see me..._**

He can't let her go. He didn't say a word but his actions did all the talking for him. He silently wept into her gothic dress. In return, she merely embraced him back softly as she slowly rubbed his back.

They stood there, in the center of the blonde's rose garden. At last, they reunited. It was a long time but through much pain and trial they saw each other again.

They didn't want to go away from each other, every again. They couldn't. They wouldn't. They shouldn't. To them, it was only right that they should journey together to the end, whether it'd be them dying or living together in peace.

But would this peace just be a dream? Would this peace really be just a farfetched dream that could never be a reality?

They didn't care, as long as they were together. The pedals and the thorns are what make a rose whole, after all.

For this one night, they would slumber in each other's arms...

**_The darkness surrounds but the sweet voice that belongs to you is what guides me to light. I feel you near no matter where you are..._**

"_It's okay, Ragna. I will watch you." _

It was brief but those words were enough to get him going for the journey ahead. Ragna knew that there would be a chance he'd die, but he also knew that there would be somebody watching over him that wouldn't let him die so easily.

**_Your lips are all what I want to feel once we're together again..._**

The taste of her lips was tangy and taste like lemon but it translated into sweetness for Ragna. He had live to see another future unfold in front of him and he was rewarded for it. The woman who guided him through his journey would be his prize.

As for Rachel, her worries and fears would be quelled for the time being. She felt as though there was nothing to fear as long as he was in her presence. She would protect him with all her power. There was nobody and nothing that would be able to get past her, not with her limitless power at her disposal.

Again, what was happening to her face? Were these her tears? And was the sound she was hearing...Ragna's weeping?

No... That's impossible.

Crying was impossible for people like them...


End file.
